Forgotten Booklet
by DarkForbidden-Love
Summary: A collection of ideas or poems based mostly likely around Kaito and Shinichi's relationship. They will have no specific order and will not follow a set timeline. Newest one: 10 Songs, 10 Senarios
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm back temporarily with new story. Hehe~ But for those of those who wonder about the other stories their next chapters are in progress but expect it only after Christmas. I have discovered a thing called life.

Obviously I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaitou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiss<strong>_

The first kiss was rough and unplanned. Shinichi watched as the thief flew away then raised his hand to his mouth. The thieves words rung in his head. "A kiss for the winner tonight, Tantei-kun." Shinichi's eyes narrowed; there was no way he would let the thief get away with that.

The second kiss was a bit different; one had planned it and the other was rather surprised. Shinichi slipped his arm over the other teen's shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, my thief." A smile similar to KID's appeared on his face. "Your secrets safe with me." Shinichi was serious as he always was. Besides, why should he let anyone one else know who KID was?

Third time, a shared look and twin grins. Kaito and Shinichi kissed each other both accepting equality in this relationship that was about to start.

They shared many kisses after that each different and unique for the thief and detective. Neither would give and neither would take, this lead to...

The last kiss was bitter sweet. It tasted of blood and tears with lost hope. "Shinichi," Kaito said gasping for air. He forwent the suffix for his love's name; this was important. "I love you." Kaito's and KID's eyes closed forever and Shinichi wept.

"I know, Kaito." Shinichi wispered letting his head fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Unoriginal idea I know but I could not help it.

I no own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaitou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blood Streaked Hands<strong>_

Shinichi nodded curtly, he accepted this job. He spun on his heel to exit but the Boss, his father, said, "Do it quickly I owe the man's father that much." Shinichi did not question the order.

"Yes, Father." He replied monotone. Shinichi then exited the room and only showed expression once the door slammed behind him. He gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Shinichi supposed he should feel pity or sadness for this Kuroba or KID; but a job was a job and must be done.

One of the many underlings approached him, "How may I help you?" The underling asked and Shinichi spared them a glance.

It was one of the weapon makers, so they must have been told about his upcoming assassination. "I require no new weapons though I shall expect I will need more needles before this contract is fulfilled. It may be rather tedious." As his father always said, 'Money was money, even if it is blood money.' And the person who wanted Kuroba dead was paying an extravagant amount so his utmost care was supposed to be taken even if the target was not worth it.

"Will a thousand do?" The weapon lackey asked and Shinichi gave him a glare that clearly stated yes. The lackey scurried off and it the glare earned Shinichi an amused snort from Mouri Ran. Mouri was another high level assassin but she had her own target right now.

She only increased her pace to catch up to Shinichi who was heading towards his room to get ready. "Bullet, you should be a bit more caring with you employees."

Shinichi spared her a glance and said humorlessly, "When I care for your opinion I'll ask for it, Angel." He spat the codename as though it offended him. Mouri simply shrugged and grinned.

"I'll tell the little Sherry to expect you." Mouri said as they reached a split in the paths. "She has an experimental poison she wants you to test on your next victim."

Mouri then took the left path and Shinichi headed down the right one. He arrived at his room and pushed it open. The door opened into a plain office of a real estate seller. That was his father's company cover; that and a publishing company. This was Shinichi's office and it led to his rooms. A swift kick to the filing cabinet and a murmured French swear word caused part of the wall to fall back. It opened into a small passageway barely large enough for Shinichi. He slipped in and the wall closed behind him. He followed it towards his storage room. Arriving there Shinichi grabbed a few items and a briefcase; he carefully placed the items in the brief case. Shinichi snapped it closed and gave a feral grin, soon his hunt would start.

He quickly exited the storage room and tunnel then; returning to the brightly lit hallways of his father's business façade. Sherry was expecting him because of Mouri so he walked to where he and Mouri had split ways. Shinichi had increased his pace so that he arrived at Sherry's office in a little less than two minutes. Sherry looked from what she was working on; not at all disconcerted about Shinichi not knocking. "You're here for the poison right?"

"Yes, Sherry." Shinichi responded in a clip tone and Sherry grinned.

Sherry did not move from her spot and said, "Top drawer of the grey filing cabinet, third leather case in." She returned to what she was working on as Shinichi retrieved the three vials.

Shinichi placed them in his case also, "Standard procedure?" He asked in reference to recording the poison's effect.

"Yes." Sherry replied in a dismissive tone. Shinichi took his leave then and almost had one of his father's messengers run over him.

"Sorry, sir." The messenger said immediately. "I've been told to tell you by the Boss to start immediately." The Messenger then fled not wanting to face Shinichi, who he had almost run over. Shinichi watched him flee with an amused expression before exiting the building.

* * *

><p>There may possibly be a part 2 for this.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"My normal question is 'why do the good die young?', but now I feel like asking 'why are the evil immortal?'"—This was the question that prompted this, go thank Trisphee if you like it that much.

The previous chapter will have a happy ending and I will put it in here some time…

Also, I don't own DC or MK.

* * *

><p>Immortality was not all it was cracked up to be. One the world reaches a certain state of decay it all ends and the immortal do not want to live another day. It was now that this world reached that state, the Black Organization had won, The Thief and his detective now lay dead for 1,000 years and the very fabric of time was corrupt. Time stopped, the clocks halted before resetting themselves…backwards, spinning wildly, the clocks turned back; back to that fateful night all those years ago, before the world was tainted with pain and blood, before The Fall.<p>

It had been a good start to The End, a bright morning and no clouds in the sky. The night before had been a Kaitou KID heist and the return of the Detective of the East, no one was expecting it all to blow up. It had been rumored for seven years that the reason the Detective had disappeared was to fight a crime syndicate and upon his return it was assumed he was successful. This was unfortunately not true. Sure, the top man had been killed but several lower members had escaped and had told a brother syndicate what had happed.

This syndicate was even less know and more ruthless then the one before and they wanted only one thing, Pandora. Or maybe it was not the stone itself they were after but immortality? No matter, they were angry enough to drop the search for the famed Pandora to start events that would send Time and the world spiraling down until the end.

Revenge for their fallen brethren was first and foremost on their mind. They ordered their top marksman, Snake, to get it over with and just blow up the whole Kuroba house, mother and teen inside. It was splayed all over the news within a few minutes and blamed on a gas leak and an unattended stove top. People mourned the accident but went on with their lives, no one noticed anything off with the incident.

To the Syndicate dispatching the Detective and those close to him was almost laughably easy. Kudo gets caught in a gunfight on one of his cases. The Mouri girl gets hit by a drunken driver, Mouri Kogoro dies from alchohol poisoning, an angry defendant from a case takes care of Eri Kisaki, Kudo's parents die in a plane crash, and a fire takes care of the next door neighbors. No connection can be found and the police force morns, having lost many friends and companions. People are suspicious but nothing can be proven.

KID never makes another appearance and Saguru Hakuba leaves Japan. The Syndicate was then in charge and Japan was cowering in fear. Rebels could only do so much and all were eventually killed. The Syndicate spread, slowly at first then quickly, they soon covered the entire world. No country was free and they all lived under one supreme ruler. Civil Wars were the only wars raged and they raged often killing millions every years. By the 1,000 years marker it ended. The world was dead and scarcely a handful of humans were left, empty and baren the Syndicate knew its time was up. For 1,000 years they had been the ones in control, now the world crumbled around them and collapsed. It reset itself though, tried to give everyone another chance. At the End it destroyed the entire Earth, and everything on it and started anew, from scratch. History repeats itself over and over until… one little blip on the radar, Shinichi Kudo never returns to his original form and Kaito was not at home that day.

Maybe today, maybe this time, time will set itself right.


	4. Chapter 4

For the 10 Songs Challenge. I don't own MK or DC.

KaiShin or ShinKai this time.

Shuffle Challenge Rules

**1.** Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
><strong>2.<strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
><strong>3.<strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
><strong>5.<strong> Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freebird<strong>_- The Charlie Daniels Band

They were dancing in synch hardly aware of what they were doing. The others knew, they had noticed, the way the thief and detective knew everything about the other. How they danced every night on the moon light nights. The watchers understood that the Detective had something, something no one else had.

No one was sure quite what is was, they just knew they did not have it. Why did the thief in white choose the Detective, the prison bars, over anyone else, freedom? Shinichi's job was to put KID in jail, identity revealed, and he would not stop until it happened. Knowing that still the thief taunted and played with the detective. The detective who would clip his wings at first chance, not because he did not care but because it was his job. The moonlight thief should just run away and be a free bird. What use is a caged bird that does not sing? The dances continue though and they hang their heads, knowing in their hearts that the bird will be caught.

The dance will end…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, Soul Sister<strong>_- Train

A phone call in the middle of the night, "Hey, we got your girl." A whispered threat, a cold shoulder. It was not the happily ever after they had planned.

"Tonight, it all ends. Tonight either me or you will die." There were no masks now and all the cards where on the table. "It is all up to you." The hand raised and a gun was pointed at his chest. "Break your rules, or I break you." Cold and dead blue eyes met angry violet ones.

"I'll never fall to the likes of you." That was not quite true and both knew it. The one in white had already fallen and the girl no longer mattered. "The girl?" He asked, afraid for a friend who was supposed to be something more.

He chuckled, "To be returned tomorrow. I just wanted to see you again."

"I don't want to see you; I thought I was rid of you!" He should be angry but he can't be. This was the man he had fallen for time and time again, this would be no different.

"Ah, ah, ah," Said the man with the gun, "No need to lie to me, little Kaito, I know your darkest secrets and I was your darkest hour."

* * *

><p><em><strong>It is You<strong>_- Newsboys

"It is you!" A little boy shouted happily.

Kaito laughed, "Yes, it is me. Know what the special event is?"

Another child, a female this time said, "Time for you annual magic show for our ward." She was smiling and her eyes glimmered excitedly.

Kaito smiled at her, "That is correct, who would like to be my helper this year?"

A chorus of, "I want to be it." Rang out causing Kaito's grin to grow. It was December 7th again, another year since Shinichi had passed away with the one request for Kaito. These children had a special part in Shinichi's heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Little Saint Nick<strong>_- Straight No Chaser

It was Kaito's favorite time of year again, Christmas. He had a grand host planned and a little surprise for his favorite detective. Besides seeing everyone's reaction to his fake deer and Santa would be quite funny. Almost as fun as stealing a kiss from his Shin-chan. Kaito glanced at his watch, "Showtime" He whispered.

* * *

><p>5- <em><strong>A Dream is a Wish [From Cinderella] -<strong>_ Hene Woods

Kaito liked watched Shinichi sleep. It was an odd habit and Shinichi had pointed it out many of times, but it was not a habit Kaito really wanted to break. Shinichi's steady breath and calm face reminded Kaito that Shinichi still lived, and in his dreams the Crows did not haunt him.

In these scant few hours of peace and calm Kaito wished for nothing besides to sit by his lover's side and wait for morning. And every morning Shinichi would awaken and stumble down to the kitchen demanding coffee. It was something Kaito would not trade for the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back When<strong>_ – Tim McGraw

"Don't you remember?" Shinichi asked softly his hand resting on Kaito's cheek.

Kaito frowned, "No, am I missing something?" He did not know who this was or why he knew a famouts detective. Said Detective sighed.

"Still nothing." Shinichi was depressed, it had been a month since he had managed to destroy the Syndicate but Kaito had lost his memory. Kaito remember nothing of his night life or Shinichi. It tore Shinichi apart to see his friend who had become something more, reduced to this state. It was better then Kaito being dead, but Shinichi still had trouble finding a positive. Thankfully Kaito had remembered enough to survive for now, but soon people would start to question KID's disappearance…

* * *

><p><em><strong>ULTRAnumb- <strong>_Blue Stahli

The music was pulsing and people where dancing. Shinichi was drinking his worries away and trying to forget his life. If he ended up dead in a gutter who would care? Certainly not his obsession. Between the music and the strong drinks he was having, it was a surprise he was still standing and remembering his name. But he remembered what he wanted to forget, violet eyes, monocle, white suit, and a brilliant mind. A shudder ran through his body, even thinking about the Kaitou had this effect on him. He gave a grown and ordered another martini. His vision was blurred and it was a miracle he had not been thrown out yet but it continued. Shinichi kept drinking to forget.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Have Been There and Here<strong>_- Mark Schultz

They were born a room apart and their first screams pierced the air at the same time. One fell silent though and a mother was informed her child was dead. Kuroba Kaito never saw the light of day through his eyes. His first sight was the fragile form of the other child, Kudo Shinichi. A ghostly hand reached out and curled around the living one's hand. The child's cries stopped and he gurgled happily. They have been together since the beginning but they shall be apart until the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Human Nature<strong>_- 2Cellos

They first time they met it was at a music concert. He was the lead violinist and he was in the crowd. The next time they met, 5 years later, it was reversed. The one who had lead before was in the crowd and the one who had originally been in the crowd was performing. It was then that they exchanged their first words. They were not polite by any standard but they were the worlds that sparked a lifetime of hate. "Your magic sucks."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The World that She Sees<em>**- Trans- Siberian Orchestra

The world lit up. In fire, the happiness of many years disappeared. The fire took it and it went with the smoke. Not even the stars shined as the night died. One candle flickering out was all it took to tip the world. Darkness overtook, destroying the light and robbing it of its greatest gift. A charred remain was all that was left, but it was not enough.

* * *

><p>I plead the time limit? Some of these aren't great but I hope you enjoy it anyways.<p> 


End file.
